1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting device package and a display device including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting device, such as Light Emitting Diode (LED) is a semiconductor device capable of emitting various colors of light by including a light emitting source formed by p-n junction of compound semiconductor.
A method for emitting white light includes a method of synthesizing the white light by using a three-color light-emitting device and a method of synthesizing the white light by using a single blue light emitting device and a yellow phosphor, or a blue light emitting device and a red and green phosphor.
When synthesizing the white light by using a three-color light-emitting device, there is an advantage in that the color reproduction range is wide. However, because the electrical characteristics of the respective light emitting devices are different, the driving circuit is complicated. Further, uniformity of color may not be guaranteed because changes of each light emitting device characteristics are different from one another when using three-color light-emitting device.
When synthesizing the white light by using a single blue light emitting device and a yellow phosphor, or a blue light emitting device and a red and green phosphor, there is an advantage in that a driving circuit is simplified because a single blue light emitting device is used as a light source. However, there may be difficulties of designing a certain chromaticity because the color reproduction range is narrow, and the color reproducibility may be reduced because a light excited by a green phosphor excites a red phosphor.